Treat you better
by xTheRogue
Summary: A pesar de todos los intentos de su hermano, todas las peleas y gritos, ella nunca dejó de reunirse con el, nunca dejo de hablarle, nunca lo trato diferente. Eso hacia que todo fuera mas difícil porque simplemente no podía superarla. Cada día que pasaba se sentía mas y mas loco por Marinette. Si aunque sea el hubiera dado el primero paso, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde...(songfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Treat you better**

 **Prologo**

Los gritos de Marinette y su hermano volvían a despertarlo otra vez esa semana. No es que le molestara, ya se había acostumbrado a la situación, pero esta vez parecía ser un poco mas intensa ya que Marinette no solía perder los estribos de esa forma.

Adrien salió de su cama y lentamente se asomó por la cortina, la penumbra de su habitación lo ayudaba a no ser descubierto, pero no se quería confiar del todo, su hermano era igual de precavido que el. Vio como discutían dentro del auto, no llegaba a entender muy bien el motivo esta vez pero parece que fue otra de las estupideces de la banda de idiotas que suelen frecuentar. Marinette salió del auto dando un sonoro portazo y comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, pero a medio camino su hermano la detuvo. La tomó del rostro, parecía que iba a intentar arreglar las cosas pero solo murmuro un par de palabras y luego la arrojó violentamente contra el suelo.

 _Imbécil_ _._ Mascullo Adrien en medio de la oscuridad, sin poder hacer nada mas que observar.

Mas dolida por la pelea que por el golpe, Marinette pudo ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar nuevamente a su casa, esta vez mas lento y con la excusa de no encontrar sus llaves tomaba aire para no dejar escapar las lagrimas. No la veía llorar desde hace varios años y tenia la ligera sospecha que tampoco lo hacia en solitario.

Adrien dejó escapar un corto suspiro y corrió la cortina, ya no podría volver a dormir eso lo tenia claro ya que no podría sacarse la imagen de Marinette siendo arrojada de esa forma al suelo por alguien que se supone debería tratarla como si fuese lo mas valioso del universo. Porque de hecho, lo es.

Desde que tenia memoria su hermano Felix se ha apropiado de todo cuanto el quisiera. Desde sus juguetes, la mejor habitación, la mejor cama, la mejor bicicleta, incluso varios de sus amigos dejaron de hablar con el solo porque Felix lo ordenaba. Y claro está Marinette entraba dentro de todo lo que Felix le quitó.

Bueno tampoco es que le pueda quitar lo que nunca le perteneció, pero no era ningún secreto los sentimientos que sentía Adrien por Marinette. Solo para ella y Adrien pensaba que era mucho mejor así.

Siempre estuvieron los tres juntos desde pequeños, al ser vecinos y teniendo a sus padres constantemente ocupados en le negocio de la panadería, Marinette pasaba los días en su casa con el y su hermano, cuando todavía estaba su madre con ellos.

Felix no siempre fue así, antes lo consideraba su gran modelo a seguir y creía que era el hermano mas genial que un niño podía tener. El y Marinette siempre estaban sujetos a los planes y a las ideas de Felix y aunque casi siempre terminaban metiéndose en problemas no por eso dejaban de ser divertidos. Ella siempre iba detrás de ellos preocupándose de mas para que no se lastimen y terminaba siendo ella ,presa de su torpeza, quien siempre terminaba con alguna herida. Felix era dos años mas grande que Marinette y Adrien pero de todos modos se juntaba con ellos en los recreos del instituto, ella solía llevarles galletas y panecillos del negocio de sus padres y para Adrien no había nada mas delicioso en el mundo que eso.

La madre de Felix y Adrien enfermo cuando Felix entro a secundaria. Su casa nunca había estado tan desolada, su padre ya de por si nunca estaba en ella solo en raras ocasiones. La entonces pequeña Marinette con tan solo doce años intentó ayudar a la familia lo mas que pudo, llegaba temprano en la mañana y junto con Adrien intentaban levantar a Felix para luego desayunar los tres juntos e ir a la escuela. La madre de ambos en ningún momento perdió su sonrisa cuando la iban a visitar, a pesar de que tanto Felix como su padre conocían la verdadera situación.

Cuando su madre murió, Adrien había entrado en una especie de shock, veía como su padre de desmoronaba frente a sus ojos y como su hermano rompía su mano contra la pared de su habitación. La noticia los había tomado por sorpresa, los médicos les habían dado noticias muy favorables acerca de la evolución del tratamiento y creían que era cuestión de tiempo en que le dieran el alta. Pero no fue asi.

Los hermanos Agreste junto con Marinette, que se mantuvo siempre junto a ellos, intentaron salir adelante, sin su madre y con un padre ausente.

Cuando Adrien y Marinette cumplieron los dieciséis años, Felix ya tenia dieciocho, para ese entonces ya no se juntaba tanto con ellos como solía hacerlo y frecuentaba al grupo de idiotas que sigue viendo hoy en día. Poco a poco la relación entre los tres se fue quebrando, Adrien no entendía bien porque su hermano se distancio de esa manera, hasta que una tarde cuando estaban los dos solos en la casa Felix lo confronto.

-Se que llevas varios años detrás de Marinette- Felix habló tranquilo, pero sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano, quien volteo algo sorprendido por la repentina afirmación. Era cierto, desde que tenia uso de razón que Marinette le parecía la niña mas adorable que había visto jamas. Adrien tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de lo nervioso que se puso cuando de niños le regaló un pequeña flor que su madre le había dado.

-Yo.. creo que también siento algo por ella- continuo mientras se rascaba un poco la nariz para ocultar su nerviosismo.

¿Que podía hacer el tímido y tonto de Adrien?

-E-esta bien, fue cosa de pequeños, hoy la siento como una hermana- mintió.

-En serio?, genial, no sabes lo tranquilo que me deja eso.. quiero invitarla a salir- le dijo Felix un poco mas aliviado.

-Seguro, la tienes loca hermano, ya vi como te mira a veces- dijo Adrien intentando reír con ganas mientras ignoraba el nudo que se le iba formando en el estomago.

Pero todo se fue al caño cuando Felix tuvo una fuerte pelea con su padre así que tomó todas sus cosas y se fue de la casa.

-No te preocupes, volverá, no tiene a donde ir- le dijo Adrien en ese entonces para intentar tranquilizarla, pero ni el sabia si era cierto. Felix había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su madre y sus nuevos amigos lo habían convertido en un completo imbécil. Le dolía admitirlo pero poco quedaba del que una vez fue su modelo a seguir. Felix dejó de dirigirle la palabra a Adrien cuando notó que aun estaba enamorado de Marinette, tenia celos de que ellos compartieran mas cosas juntos por ir a la misma clase y tener los mismos amigos. Así que optó por intentar destruir a su enemigo: Haciendo uso de su popularidad en el instituto no solo lo despojo de sus amistades si no también de la única persona que era capaz de iluminar aunque sea un poco sus días.

Tampoco era ningún secreto lo que Marinette sentía por Felix, varias veces Adrien la había visto sonrojarse cuando su hermano se acercaba o las pequeñas y disimuladas miradas que siempre le dirigía, pero el había aprendido a lidiar con eso. Felix tampoco perdía la ocasión de coquetear con ella y siempre frente a Adrien haciendo insoportable la convivencia entre los tres. Es por eso que Felix no es el único que se abrió del grupo, si no que Adrien también. Al ya no tener amigos en el instituto se volvió una persona callada y seria siendo Marinette la única que aun le hablaba.

Adrien se giro en su cama intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo. Recordaba a la vieja Marinette, la que cuando reía hacia ruidos raros o la que se tropezaba con sus propios pies. La recordaba claramente y compararla con la Marinette actual(la Marinette de Felix) le dolía. Quería olvidarla, quería que le diera igual como todas las cosas en su vida, pero no podía. Marinette se empeñaba en calar cada vez mas profundo en el, y aunque le costara admitirlo, el se lo permitía. A pesar de todos los intentos de su hermano, todas las peleas y gritos, ella nunca dejó de reunirse con el, nunca dejo de hablarle, nunca lo trato diferente. Eso hacia que todo fuera mas difícil porque simplemente no podía superarla. Cada día que pasaba se sentía mas y mas loco por ella. Si aunque sea el hubiera dado el primero paso, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde...ella no tendría porque estar sufriendo todo esto, el jamas la trataría asi, ni si quiera se le cruzaría por la mente hacer lo que le hizo su hermano.

 _I won't lie to you_

 _I know he's just not right for you_

 _(No voy a mentirte_

 _Sólo sé que el no es el indicado para ti)_

Pero ella nunca lo va a dejar, porque quizás Felix la necesita mas de lo que el cree, y ella lo sabe. Marinette no es de las que abandona a alguien, sea lastima, sea amor, nunca se va a ir de su lado. Porque el llego primero, porque Felix siempre es el que se queda con todo lo que quiere.

* * *

Buenas ! Empiezo un songfic nuevo que me pareció interesante para desarrollar! el tema elegido esta vez es **_Treat you better de_** **Shawn Mendes** (esta en youtube el vídeo por si lo quieren ver para ir entendiendo mejor).

Esta vez tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones importantes para este fic:

-Va a tener lenguaje violento.

-Momentos de violencia (contra mujeres, esta un poco sensible el asunto por eso lo aclaro)

Es todo por ahora! si le gustó la idea me gustaría leer sus comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Treat you better**

 **Parte dos**

Encendió la ducha y dejó que el vapor le ayude a entrar en calor. Si bien aun estaban en pleno otoño, el invierno nunca perdia una que otra oportunidad para ir avisando su llegada, y esa noche fue una de esas ocaciones.

Contenpló por un largo rato su rostro en el espejo, dando tiempo a que el agua se calentara hasta el punto que a ella le gustaba, muy caliente. No se concideraba una chica fea, tenia un par de pecas a penas visibles que le agradaban y su pelo negro con tintes azules era bastante particular. Tambien sus ojos le parecian bonitos, celestes como ningún otro. Pero habia algo que a Marinette no le gustaba de ella (varias cosas en realidad) y una de ellas, quizas la mas importante, era que ya no podia sonreir con las mismas ganas que antes , si es que aun todavia lo hacia. Algo en ella se habia perdido y no sabia como recuperarlo.

Intentó no pensar en lo que habia sucedido hace un momento, no era la primera vez que sucedia tampoco, pero entendia que parte de la culpa la tuvo ella, a veces era demasiado pesada a la hora de preocuparse por Felix , incluso con Adrien muchas veces era asi y no se daba cuenta. Pero es que es imposible no preocuparse por la persona que amas.

 _¿Lo amas?_

No, no era momento para dar paso a sus cavilaciones, por eso odiaba estar sola. Su mente aprovechaba cualquier segundo de soledad para comerle la cabeza con preguntas que no tenia ganas de contestar, aunque supiera las respuestas. Decidió que entrar cuanto antes a la ducha iba a ser lo mejor para despejar un poco la mente y quitarse la tierra del suelo que le quedo en la pierna.

 _Culpa de Felix_

Esta bien si, se habia puesto un poco insoportable de mas , le preocupaba la actitud cada vez mas violenta de Felix, creyó que por un momento iba a dejar inconciente a Nath y eso la asustó.

Extendió su mano para comprobar que el agua ya estaba en la temperatura que a ella le gustaba y rápidamente se despojo de su ropa para adentrarse en la ducha. El agua caliente la reconfortó, en cuestion de segundos su cuerpo entro en calor relajandose , suspiró fuertemente y dejo que un par de lagrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia artificial que la cubria. Mañana seria una nuevo dia, le tocaba el turno de la mañana en el cafe junto con Adrien, eso la distraeria un poco.

Si, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

La mañana había amanecido bastante lluvioso, eso hizo que a Adrien le costara el doble levantarse. No supo en que momento de la madrugada se había quedado dormido pero fuera cual fuera no había sido hace mucho ya que todavía sentía el cuerpo dormido. Al ver la hora tomó el impulso que le faltaba para poder levantarse, ya tenia menos de media hora para alistarse. Hoy le tocaba el turno de la mañana en café en el que trabajaba así que no podía demorarse mas.

La lluvia golpeaba insistentemente las ventanas de su piesa y el silencio sepulcral de su casa en la que solo habitaba el ,y Plagg su gato, hacia que el ruido sea mas intenso, lo cual no le disgustaba. Al igual que Marinette , disfrutaba mucho los dias de lluvia. Lo malo es que hoy no podria usar su skate, tendria que usar la bicleta.

Fue hasta la cocina para tomar algo rápido, recordó que habia un carton de leche que todavia no habia caducado y un par de galletas que se trajo del cafe el dia anterior. Cuando entró en la cocina aun vostezando notó que sobre la mesa habia un pequeño paquete con una nota, la tomó y distinguio el garabateado con la particular letra de Marinette que decia "Recien hechas! no llegues tarde que hoy me toca abrir , te veo luego !" dentro estaban los croissant que tanto le gustaban y aun estaban algo calentitos. Sonrió y tomo el primero que lo deboró en apenas dos bocados, al tomar el segundo Plagg hizo su acto de presencia sentandose en la mesa junto a la bandeja y comenzó a olisquear curioso.

-Ni se te ocurra son míos, ya te puse tu comida- Pero Plagg lo ignoró como siempre solía hacerlo y permaneció en su sitio esperando a que Adrien se distrajera aunque sea un poco para abalanzarse sobre su comida. Si bien se la pasaba riñendo con el gato, era su única compañía en esa casa y lo quería. Aunque fuese muy inquieto por momentos. Quizás si se lo hubiera dejado a Marinette cuando lo encontró no hubiera sido así. Ella se quedó con su hermana, Tikky, una gatita de pelaje rojizo muy particular. Los habían encontrado a ambos de cachorros cuando volvían del colegio, sus padres se negaron en un principio pero ante la insistencia de los dos niños y el llanto posterior no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar.

Se puso lo primero que encontró tomo su bicicleta, y salio bajo la lluvia hacia su trabajo de medio tiempo que quedaba por suerte a pocas cuadras de su casa. La lluvia lo reconfortaba y le hacia sentir mas positivo, quizás hoy le diga de hacer algo a la salida a Marinette.

Dejó su bicicleta en la parte de atrás del pequeño negocio y entro por la puerta del personal, se colocó su uniforme en los pequeños vestidores y cuando salió al comedor donde pasaban sus descansos (que consistía en una mesa chica, un par de sillas una heladera) la vió anotando un par de cosas en un cuaderno.

-Casi tenia que anotar tu llegada tarde, tonto!- Marinette lo regaño a penas lo vio.

-Ya estoy acá esta bien? - le contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente.

-Sabes que no puedo cubrirte siempre con el viejo Fu ! siempre me tira la bronca a mi-

-ya ya , te vas a poner mas fea si siempre estas gruñona- la interrumpió Adrien mientras la despeinaba en un gesto cariñoso, era fácil para el tratarla así, mas cuando le llevaba una cabeza y media y verla hacer esos moines le producía ternura, era como un gato cuando se le eriza el pelo.

Marinette dejó escapar un largo suspiro de frustración mientras se deshacía de su mano.

-Anda, ve al mostrador tengo que terminar con este libro- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus dos coletas que siempre usaba. Aunque cuando lo veía a Felix usaba su cabello suelto, pero para Adrien se veía mucho mas linda así.

Antes de salir por la puerta que lleva al salón, Adrien dio un rápido vistazo a su pierna y vio que estaba lastimada, Marinette notó donde estaba posada su mirada y se apresuró a añadir - Me caí del skate a noche, no es nada-.

-Te caes con tus propios pies, nunca del skate- le respondió Adrien y sin darle tiempo a contestar abandonó la sala.

 _And you can tell me if I'm off_

 _But I see it on your face_

 _(Y puedes decirme si estoy equivocado_

 _Pero lo veo en tu rostro)_

La mañana transcurrió normal, por ser un día lluvioso no hubo mucha gente en el local así que se paso la mañana ayudando a ordenar un poco a Marinette.

Para cuando termino el turno de ambos la lluvia había reanudado su caída.

-Vamos un rato al Sena?-

Algo en el interior de Adrien se encendió, como cada vez que Marinette salia con el.

-Claro- le dijo tratando de mantener su fachada fría pero no puedo y , aunque fue a penas, le sonrió. Ahora con casi veinte años no podía permitirse demostrar mas emoción de la que mostraba a diario. Aunque con ella todo era distinto y a Marinette pareció agradarle mas aun ver que le sonreía porque también lo hizo de una manera autentica.

Salieron del café con sus capuchas puestas y dándose pequeños empujones mientras reían. A Adrien no le importó dejar la bicicleta en el trabajo, no la iba a necesitar, ir caminando así con la persona que amas es mucho mejor.

La gente los veía extrañados, a veces cuando salían los dos olvidaban la edad que tenían y volvían a actuar como niños de primaria y esa era la parte mas divertida de todo. La lluvia los había empapado en cuestión de segundos pero parecían no notarlo, por suerte ese día no hacia frió y el viento estaba ausente. Solo las hojas y el agua inundaban el paisaje de París esa tarde.

Llegando a la parte del río donde siempre se juntaban a pasar el rato Adrien se cruzó con un rostro conocido y toda esa burbuja de felicidad que se había creado en torno a ellos se esfumó en un instante.

En la bajada que daba a la costanera del Sena estaba Felix con uno de sus amigos y las dos zorras que siempre van tras ellos , Lila y Chloe.

-Baldosa floja!- gritó Marinette mientras saltaba con fuerza sobre una baldosa que prácticamente flotaba en el agua provocando que Adrien terminara de empaparse de pies a cabeza.

-Estabas distraido, booobo- alargó las vocales y con una voz mas grave se rió de el ante su travesura exitosa.

Adrien apartó la mirada rápidamente y volvió a prestarle atención a ella rogando porque Marinette no viera a su hermano. Apresuró el paso y volteó a penas a verlo para notar con cierta incomodidad que el ya los había visto. Felix clavo su verde mirada , idéntica a la suya, en ellos y notó una chispa de enojo.

-Oh, mira es Felix !-

 _Diablos._

Marinette lo tomó del brazo y tironeo insistentemente de el, a pesar de que Adrien ponia resistencia.

Al llegar donde estaban ellos la mirada de Marinette se ensombreció un poco al ver que Lila y Chloe estaban junto a el, mas pegadas de lo normal. Ella no dudaba de la fidelidad de Felix, sabia que el nunca seria capaz de traicionarla pero encontrarlo de esta manera la descolocó un poco, nunca había sido celosa pero esta imagen no le agradaba para nada.

Lila y Chloe nunca fueron buenas con ella en el colegio, comenzaron a hablarle y saludarla cuando ella y Felix empezaron a salir , a pesar de eso Marinette no dudaba que estaban esperando cualquier hueco que se pudiera formar entre ellos para hincarle las garras a Felix.

-Tanto tiempo, hermanito- dijo Felix en tono medio burlón mientras se soltaba del agarre de Lila y se acercaba a ellos. Tomó a Marinette de la cintura y le dio un innecesario prolongado beso, hasta ella notó que eso fue raro por su cara de inconcierto.

Adrien tenia las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón e intento que su rostro se vea lo mas inmutable posible, era difícil teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y mas si hace meses que no hablaba con su hermano de esa manera, cara a cara.

-Que hay- respondió sin importarle realmente.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi chica - Felix no había soltado el amarre sobre Marinette y esta ya se sentía incomoda por como la tenia presa, cuando intentó separarse un poco la atrajo mas fuerte y le planto un brusco beso en la mejilla.

-Íbamos a ir al Sena un rato ¿Quieres venir?- dijo ella tratando de aliviar un poco el ambiente mientras se separaba a penas de su novio.

-Tenemos otros planes - dijo mientras miraba hacia su grupete, la risilla de Chloe fue lo único que se escucho en respuesta. Felix tomó a Marinette de la mano para que vaya con el pero ella se quedó en su lugar.

-Me uniré mas tarde- le dijo de forma natural, como quien avisa a sus padres que va a salir un momento.

Adrien notó como su hermano la miraba con un deje de inquietud y luego lo miró a el con la irá crispandole las pupilas. Soltó bruscamente la mano de Marinette y dió media vuelta.

-Bien, como quieras-

-Tranquilo bro, yo la cuido!- dijo Adrien mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Marinette, ella también lo miro algo extrañada a el. _¿Que rayos les pasaba a estos dos?_ pensó Marinette al ver como Felix frenaba un segundo y luego echó a andar hacia el lado contrario de ellos sin si quiera voltear, y rápidamente fue seguido por su banda de tarados.

 _Lo lamento por meterte en esto Marinette, pero no puedo desperdiciar tan valiosa oportunidad para fastidiarlo._ Adrien rió para sus adentro y en cuanto se aseguro de que Felix no los veía muy a su pesar retiró la mano del hombro de Marinette.

 _When you say that he's the one that you want_

 _And you're spending all your time_

 _In this wrong situation_

 _And anytime you want it to stop_

 _(Cuando dices que él es a quien quieres_

 _Y estás gastando todo tu tiempo_

 _En esta situación errónea_

 _Y en cualquier momento que quieras que se detenga)_

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Adrien miró hacia arriba y estiró su brazo para tomar una rama del árbol que estaba sobre ellos luego la soltó para que caiga toda el agua que se había juntado en las hojas salpicando de pies a cabeza a Marinette.

-Hey!- dijo ella volviendo a reír mientras le daba un codazo amistoso en el hombro. Y reanudaron su camino.

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all on your wasted crime_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

 _(Sé que puedo tratarte mejor_

 _De lo que él puede_

 _Y cualquier chica como tu merece a un caballero_

 _Dime porqué estamos perdiendo el tiempo_

 _En todo tu inútil crimen_

 _Cuando tu deberías estar conmigo en vez de con él_

 _Sé que puedo tratarte mejor_

 _Mejor de lo que él puede)_

Como prometió , Marinette esa noche se unió a Felix en la estación de servicio abandonada donde siempre se juntaban a andar en Skate, beber o fumar sustancias ilegales. No es que ella nunca hubiera probado esas cosas, se había embriagado la mayoría de las veces pero pocas había perdido el sentido con drogas, daban un gran subidon de adrenalina o te relajaban a tal punto que cualquier cosa era lo mas divertido del universo, pero no eran indispensables para ella como lo eran para Felix. Y eso a pesar de que la mayor parte lo ignoraba , le preocupaba cada día mas.

Cuando llegó rápidamente localizo a su novio, había mas gente que de costumbre así que le había costado un poco encontrarlo. Varios habían traído autos y parlantes mas grandes que la heladera que tenían en el pequeño café, parece que esa noche iba a haber una fiesta.

La escasa luz que ofrecía el lugar, la música electrónica tocada por algún dj amateur y el piso mojado y agrietado que había dejado la lluvia era un escenario que a Marinette la lleno de todo tipo de sensaciones. Estar al lado de Felix siempre era así, un sacudon de emociones y cosas nuevas todo el tiempo. Quizás esa era una de las cosas que lo ataban a el, porque cuando se estaba con Felix se olvidaba de su aburrida y rutinaria vida.

Se acercó a el , paso su brazo por su espalda y el hizo lo mismo, Chloe le convido lo que estaba fumando y ella aceptó dando dos largas caladas. El humo invadió su cuerpo al instante llegando hasta esa parte de su cerebro que la desprendía de la realidad. Comenzó a reír junto con los demás y se dejo llevar por la ó todo en cámara lenta y a ver las luces mas brillantes, los ojos de Felix brillaban como dos zafiros que incluso competían con aquellos reflectores, lo besó para sentir cada roce mas intenso. A lo lejos les gritaban " _Consiganse un hotel"_ pero no les dio importancia, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos, Felix, sus labios y sus manos que la recorrían con deseo.

Casi ni había notado el momento en que comenzó a llover y ambos disfrutaron de cada gota que caía por su cuerpo. La lluvia era algo que siempre les había agradado a los tres. Feliz se aferro a ella, a su cintura y cada paso iba depositando tiernos besos hasta llegar a su rostro. Ese tipo de acciones era lo que a Marinette la volvían loca, la manera en que Felix la hacia sentir deseada y querida era algo que no había experimentado nunca y se hizo una adicta a eso.

Cuando Felix deshizo el beso, ambos estaban agitados, Marinette todavía estaba algo atontada pero recbró parte de la conciencia cuando el la tomó fuertemente del rostro y se acercó a su oído para decirlo que ella era de el, y de nadie mas. No había entendido muy bien el porque de esas palabras pero al soltarla de manera algo brusca entendió que quizás era algo que decía mas para si mismo que para ella.

-Hey Kim, vamos a probar que tan rapido es tu auto!-

Felix retó a Kim a una carrera en aquella estación abandonada, todos a su alrededor festejaron la idea y Felix estaba que estallaba de arrogancia. Se había quitado la remera y empezó a saltar en el capo de uno de los autos que estaban junto a ellos, Marinette rió al ver como desafiaba al muchacho que una vez también había sido compañero suyo de clase. Sabia que a Kim le encantaban los desafíos y que lo desafiaran, era muy competitivo y no perdía oportunidad para demostrar que el era el mejor.

Felix bajó del techo del auto y se subió al asiento del conductor, quienquiera que fuera el dueño no protesto ante la idea de la carrera , o quizás no se atrevía a enfrentarse a Felix. Dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento se subió en el asiento del acompañante y comenzó a golpear la puerta de manera insistente para que empiece la carrera.

Chloe por su parte acompañó a Kim en su auto, se sabia que ella lo usaba de chófer personal, Marinette desconocía si alguna vez llegó a acostarse con el aunque Lila bromeaba todo el tiempo diciendo que si.

Una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí con ellos hizo de linea imaginaria de largada. Ambos autos estaban posicionados uno al lado del otro , la chica levantó sus delgados brazos lentamente para dejarlos caer rápidamente dando inicio a la carrera.

El sonido de los motores retumbó en todo el lugar, el humo de las ruedas haciendo fricción con el piso le recordó a Marinette la película que a Adrien tanto le gustaba y que ella detestaba, porque no conforme con eso sacaron siete y tuvo que ir al cine siete veces a verla con el.

Iban demasiado rápido, Felix parecía estar pasándola de maravilla porque a pesar de la velocidad y del piso mojado no prestaba mayor atención al volante y no dejaba de reir y lanzar bromas a Kim mientras manejaba. Hizo un movimiento brusco en una curva y a Marinette ya no le pareció tan divertida la idea. Otro movimiento brusco la sacudió de manera violenta golpeándose gran parte del costado de su cuerpo y vio que se estaba por chocar con el auto de Kim.

-Detente!- atinó a gritar pero justo en el momento que los autos estaban por coalicionar Felix giro rápidamente el volante y comenzó a reír, Marinette pudo ver que tanto Kim como Chloe también se estaban riendo . ¿Como podían haber disfrutado aquello? casi se mataban los cuatro en ese momento.

El auto donde iban ellos empezó a aminorar la marcha y en el momento en que frenó Marinette aprovecho para hablar con Felix - Podrías habernos matado, en que diablos estabas pensando ?-

-Tranquila no iba a pasar nada ! giré bien o no?- le contesto sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-Si vas a jugar a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma no me incluyas- dijo Marinette para luego bajarse de auto dando un sonoro portaso.

-Tu sola te subiste mi vida ! nadie te obligo!- le grito Felix desde el asiento del conductor mientras mantenía el semblante divertido.

No le importó tener que volver sola a estas horas de ese lugar, pero no quería quedarse ni un segundo mas porque de repente comenzó a sentirse muy asustada.

...

Se habían quedado mas de la cuenta deambulando con Nino por el centro de Paris, habían comprado un par de cervezas y se habían pasado un poco bebiendo en una de las plazas que estaban cerca del Arco. Eso si que quedaba bastante lejos de su casa. Sin la bicicleta y sin dinero Adrien no tuvo mas opción que volver caminando, no le molestaba tampoco ,al otro día le tocaba trabajar a la tarde así que tendría tiempo para dormir. Se despidió de Nino en el tramo en que sus caminos se separaban, por suerte el vivía mas cerca del centro, le había dicho de quedarse en su casa pero no había visto a Plagg en todo el día y temía que haya asaltado la heladera para despojarlo de las pocas provisiones que todavía tenia.

Nino era uno de los pocos junto con Marinette que aun le hablaban, no eran tan cercanos como antes porque el también frecuentaba a su hermano pero si pasaban el rato de vez en cuando como hoy. Su novia Alya también se les unía a veces, pero no muy seguido si estaba Marinette en la ecuación. Ellas fueron mejores amigas en el colegio pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Marinette comenzó a salir con Felix. Alya le agradaba, era la única ademas de el que detestaba a su hermano.

Tomó un pequeño atajo por detrás de un gran edificio para llegar mas rápido a su casa, esa zona era algo peligrosa a esa hora, no había nadie en la calle y si había eran caras poco amistosas. Cuando comenzó a rodear el edificio vio una silueta conocida caminando de forma errante en la misma dirección que el. ¿ Que rayos hacia Marinette en ese lugar sola a esta hora y en ese estado?.

-Oye- le grito apenas Adrien para que lo viera, pero ella solo volteó y lo que vio a continuación lo dejó helado.

Marinette estaba toda despeinada, su ropa estaba empapada y su maquillaje corrido y su mirada, dios, esos ojos que brillaban mas que el mismo océano cuando lo refleja el sol no eran mas que una fosa pantanosa sin vida alguna.

Se apresuró a llegar a su lado y en el momento en que se acercó para inspeccionarla mas de cerca ella se dejó caer.

-Marinette que dem... que te paso?- Ahora si que estaba preocupado, nunca la había visto en ese estado, es decir, si varias veces se habían emborrachado juntos pero mas que reírse a carcajadas o decir groserías o dormirse en cualquier lado no había ocurrido con Marinette.

-Adrien por favor no .. no quiero ir a mi casa mis padres no me pueden ver así- a penas si era audible su voz , pero Adrien lo entendió todo perfectamente. No quiso cuestionarla mas , ni preguntarle que le sucedió , ya lo iba a hacer mas tarde.

-Iremos a casa no te preocupes-

-Lo lamento mucho de verdad- Adrien se colocó delante de ella y se agacho para que se suba a su espalda. Ella obedeció sin chistar, como cuando eran niños.

-No tienes que disculparte-

-Lo siento , no quería molestarte lo lamento de verdad - repetía una y otra vez.

-Ya ya, me voy a reír mucho la próxima vez que me hables sobre tu tolerancia al alcohol- bromeó intentando alivianar un poco el ambiente. Marinette rió y Adrien pudo sentir como su cuerpo se relajó.

-Te quiero, Adrien-

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _The second you say you'd like me too_

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

 _Baby, just to wake up with you_

 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

 _Tell me what you want to do_

 _(Voy a parar el tiempo para ti_

 _En el segundo que dices "tú también me gustas"_

 _Sólo quiero darte el amor que estás perdiéndote_

 _sólo despertar contigo_

 _Sería todo lo que necesito y esto podría ser tan distinto_

 _Dime que quieres hacer)_

* * *

Gracias por lo comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

**Treat you Better**

 **Parte 3**

Un tenue rayo de luz fue suficiente para que Felix despertara. Abrió un ojo y luego con un poco de dificultad abrió el otro. No quiso moverse, algo o _alguien_ oprimía gran parte de su cuerpo, la habitación estaba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban las pausadas respiraciones de aquellos que como el hace un instante, dormían plácidamente luego de una noche de excesos. Giró un poco su rostro para comprobar que quien oprimía su cuerpo era Lila. Un destello de decepción lo atravesó como un puñal, una parte de el deseaba que fuera Marinette. Claro sabia que no podía ser ella, despertar junto a ella no se comparaba en nada a la sensación que sentía en ese momento. Despertarse junto a ella no suponía ningún malestar como el que sentía ahora, era cómodo dormir con ella, se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y lo hacia sentir completo y seguro.

Se incorporó apartando a Lila sin ningún tipo de cuidado, afortunadamente ella no se despertó y siguió durmiendo. Dió un rápido vistazo a su alrededor algo confuso y mareado todavía. No sabia donde estaba, seguro en la casa de alguno de los que estaban con el la noche anterior, tampoco sabia que hora era pero a juzgar por la luz del sol que entraba por una rendija de la ventana debía ser un poco mas del mediodía.

El monoambiente de Nathanael le ahorró el trabajo de tener que buscar la cocina, cuando localizó la heladera dirigió sus pasos para encontrar algo de beber. La cabeza le daba vueltas todavía y el dolor era casi aturdidor, pero al beber los primero sorbos de agua se calmó un poco. Estos efectos secundarios de embriagarse eran los que mas odiaba, pero no solía sentirlos cuando amanecía junto a Marinette. Es como si la chica fuera su calmante para todo, mas que las drogas, mas que cualquier licor, mas que cualquier píldora que pudieran darle, ella era su lugar seguro y el no hacia mas que destruirlo. _Como todo a su alrededor._ No podía evitarlo, verla con su hermano lo enfermaba, lo volvía loco. Sabia que el muy desgraciado podía arrebatársela si quisiera, sabia que en algún punto Adrien era mucho mejor para ella que el. Adrien podría darle una mejor vida y por sobre todo.. Adrien podría hacerla sonreír como ella solía hacerlo. Se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil, pero no sabia que hacer para que ella permanezca a su lado, quería que lo escoja a el por sobre todos , por encima de su hermano incluso. Pero sabia que eso era imposible, ella le pertenecía a el tanto como a su hermano (y no sabia hasta que punto ).

Terminó de beber y salió del departamento sin dirección fija, solo con el deseo de verla. No sabia si se iba a encontrar en su trabajo , ya que nunca se tomó la molestia de preguntarle sus horarios o que días trabajaba, asi que decidió dirigirse hasta ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarla.

El sol repentino los encegueció un buen rato, luego de los días nublados que habían tocado esa semana no estaba tan acostumbrado a tanta luz. Encendió un cigarro y comenzó a andar por las calles de los suburbios de París. Tratando de no pensar en nada, tratando de calmar su mente y para cuando la vea tratar de ser una mejor persona para ella. Aunque se sabe que esos lapsus de buen comportamiento duran poco en el, por su inestable temperamento.

Dobló por una calle que se le hacia extrañamente familiar, sentía que había evitado esa zona por largo tiempo pero el exceso consumo de toxina se había encargado de generarle parches en su memoria. Al visualizar una silueta conocida, todos los recuerdos volvieron como un flash por su mente y se arrepintió al instante de haber girado en esa dirección. La persona volteó justo en el momento en que el pasaba por detrás, tratando de ser desapercibido con poco éxito.

La voz cantarina de aquella mujer lo detuvo de su andar.

-Hola Felix.-

Por mas que no quisiera su cuerpo lo traicionó plantandolo estatico en el piso, se volteó y la miró.

-Bridgette-

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Adrien, todo estaba en penumbras, parece que su padre tampoco había venido esa noche. Dejó las llaves sobre la desordenada mesa de la entrada y con sumo cuidado dejó a Marinette en uno se los sillones de la sala de estar. Prendió un par de luces y fue hasta la cocina por un poco de agua, al llegar junto a Marinette la encontró despierta con la mirada perdida en el retrato familiar que yacía sobre el televisor.

-Toma- dijo mientras le tendía el vaso , Marinette apartó la mirada del cuadro y lo miró.

-Gracias- hizo una pausa mientras extendía su mano - Lo siento de verdad..-

-Ya deja de decir eso, no te pongas pesada- la interrumpió Adrien. Se aseguró que bebiera y luego fue a buscar un par de mantas y almohadas para que Marinette pueda descansar. Mientras acomodaba todo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra. Plagg hizo su aparición en cuanto los escuchó llegar y fue corriendo al regazo de Marinette. Siempre fue ella quien los malcrió desde pequeño por eso el gato nunca pierde la oportunidad de acurrucarse a su lado cada vez que llega.

-Como te sientes? quieres comer algo?- le preguntó Adrien mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa ratona que estaba frente a ella.

-Estoy mejor gracias- intentó sonreír para calmarlo un poco pero solo logro forma una delgada curva.

-Te dejaré descansar entonces- cuando quiso ponerse de pie la fría mano de Marinette lo detuvo.

-Tengo ganas de ver una película, quieres?- le preguntó intentando sonar casual - Se que mañana empieza a la tarde tu turno- se apresuro a decir.

Adrien poso su mirada en la mano de ella sujetando la suya, se sintió algo nervioso, no era la primera vez que tomaba su mano pero en esta circunstancias.. lo confundia.

-Bueno pero yo elijo-

-Mientras no sean esas aburridas películas de acción de bajo presupuesto no tengo problema-

-Dije que yo elijo- le sonrió.

Pusieron la primera película de terror que se cruzó por la tele, Adrien se dirigió al sillón individual que estaba junto al de Marinette pero la mano de ella volvió a detenerlo, el la miró y ella levantó un poco la manta en señal de que se sentara a su lado.

-No creo que sea buena idea- se le escapó de los labios aquella frase.

-Se que tienes miedo y que no te puedo dejar solo- lo burló ella.

-Estoy bien aquí-

Marinette agitó un poco su mano de manera infantil y el dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Por que no es buena idea? siempre te sientas a mi lado porque te dan miedo- dijo ella con autentica curiosidad.

Lo que sucedió a continuación ni Adrien lo esperaba, dejó que su cuerpo tomara las riendas de la situación. Se acercó hasta ella , se agachó para estar a la altura de su rostro y de forma rápida acorto la distancia entre sus rostros, y con una sola mano inmovilizó las dos de ella. Marinette abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el entrecerró los suyos de forma amenazante.

-Por que.. tu eres una mujer ya y yo un hombre, hay limites que no debemos cruzar.- el hablar de Adrien se había transformado en una mezcla de susurros y sentimientos reprimidos. -Yo quizás no pueda controlarme- con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Marinette mientras ella seguía aun estática en su lugar por la sorpresa.

Plagg se removió en el regazo de Marinette, incomodo por la situación y cuando un gato se pone incomodo..

La pequeña pata de Plagg se habia enterrado en la cara de Adrien en señal de "largo!" Adrien volvió en si parpadeo un poco y luego rió.

-Lo siento, esta bien me sentaré junto a ti-

Aunque Marinette aun estaba algo shockeada por lo que había dicho Adrien, acarició un poco a Plagg para que se calmara otra vez y luego se corrió un poco para que Adrien se acomodara y se acurrucó a su lado.

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _And all on your wasted crime_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _(Dime porqué estamos perdiendo el tiempo_

 _En todo tu inútil crimen_

 _Cuando tu deberías estar conmigo en vez de con él)_

* * *

Capitulo corto! el próximo es el final :) ! gracias por los comentarios! me encantaría leer sus opiniones !


End file.
